Mariages Arrangés
by Enishi-Haru
Summary: La fin de la guerre annoncent bien des mariages, qu'il soit attendu, voulu ou non. slash (venant de moi, faut si attendre)
1. première partie

**Auteur : Enishi-Haru (Eni pour faire plus court)**

**Rating : K, pour le moment, mais la deuxième partie passera en M puisqu'il y aura plus qu'explicites incérés.**

**Genre : romance ou quelque chose dans ce genre**

**Paring : SS/RL, RW/PP**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à l'univers de JK Rowling.**

**Avertissement: Cette fiction est un slash, donc une fic qui met en scène des relations homosexuelles masculines. Si cela vous rebutent ou vous dégoûtent, cette histoire n'est pas pour vous. HOMOPHOBES, PASSEZ VOTRE CHEMIN !**

**MARIAGES ARRANGÉS**

**Première partie**

Harry était allongé sous un saule pleureur, à l'écart de tout, des regards, comme de ses amis. Le mois d'Avril finissait à peine, mais il avait déjà passé tous ces examens pour les Aspics, ayant été avancés après la fin de la guerre. Bien sûr, Harry avait vaincu Voldemort, mais le sacrifice avait été énorme, surtout pour lui. En fait, plus il se remémorait la bataille finale, plus des détails le choquaient.

Il s'était retrouvé en première ligne avec quelques professeurs, tel que Severus Snape et Remus Lupin, Ron, son fidèle ami, accompagné de sa fiancée, Pansy Parkinson (couple qui avait aidé à l'entente entre Gryffondors et Serpentards), et beaucoup de Serpentards donc Draco Malfoy. Il leur avait fait confiance, et avait eu raison, mais combien était morts pour le protéger, ces amis gryffondors, contre tout attente, c'était retrouvé plus ou moins au milieu et à la fin des rangs, pour assurer les arrières avait précisé Dumbledore.

Harry, lui, comprenait que les premiers rangs était là pour servir de bouclier, mais tous avaient tenus le coup, et le nombre de morts dans le camp adverse s'était révélé beaucoup plus important. Mais où était son soi-disant puissant, directeur ?

Mais le passé est le passé, rien ne peut être changé. Il se sentait trahi par cet homme, manipulé tel une marionnette de chiffon, telle une arme, mais maintenant, allait-il le laissé vivre sa vie comme Harry l'entendait ?

Il avait parlé au professeur McGonagall, quelques temps avant les examens pour la prévenir qu'il ne suivrait pas la même voie que son père ; bien sûr, elle avait été passablement choquée, mais Harry lui avait expliqué qu'il était temps d'avoir une vie pour lui et non pour les autres ; qu'il avait déjà du sang sur les mains, même s'ils s'agissaient de meurtriers, il avait assez vu d'horreur et de tuerie dans sa vie, pour qu'elle reste calme dorénavant. Son professeur l'avait écouté, et comprit son point de vue, mais elle l'avait mis en garde contre le directeur.

Harry le savait, tant qu'il n'avait pas 18 ans, il n'était pas entièrement libre de ces mouvements. Alors qu'il laissait quelques larmes couler le long de son visage, quelqu'un assit près de lui.

"Tu vas déprimé encore combien de temps ?" lui demanda Draco.

"Autant qu'il me sera nécessaire pour revivre."

"A ce point là ?"

"Dumbledore prépare quelque chose, et cela ne me dit rien qui vaille. J'en ai marre d'être son jouet."

"Un jouet bien trop dangereux à manipuler, si tu veux mon avis."

"…"

"Harry, quand feras tu ta crise de l'adolescence ? Quand enverras tu chier tout le monde ? Tu es puissant, tu es riche, pourquoi ne pars tu pas tout simplement ?"

"J'aimerais, mais…"

"Mais tu as encore et toujours peur de décevoir tes amis ?"

"Peut-être"

"Harry, prend toi en main avant que tu ne puisses plus dire non, tu es trop gentil, trop naïf, trop malléable, trop tout si tu veux mon avis."

"Et toi, personne ne t'utilise ?"

"Pour le moment, juste mon parrain, mais je sais que c'est pour mon bien."

"Mais Severus ne veut que ton bonheur et puis il s'est transformé en papa poule depuis qu'il a appris que Remus était enceint, tu ne te sens pas trop à l'écart ?"

"A l'écart ? Comment le pourrais-je ? Je vais être le parrain de Morphéus, et toi, de Noé, d'ailleurs si tu veux mon avis, mon parrain n'aurait jamais dû laisser Lupin regarder la trilogie de Matrix!"

"Oh arrête de faire ton rabat-joie, de un parce que tu as aimé les films, de deux parce que tu es heureux pour eux !"

"Je te l'accorde."

"Je me demande si je ferais un bon père ?"

"Quel question, c'est évident ! Il te manque plus qu'à trouver une pauvre fille pour que tu l'as mette en cloque !"

"Dray !"

"…"

"On ferait mieux de rentrer, le dîner va bientôt commencer, et je dois retrouver Ron."

"Je dois avouer que je suis heureux pour Pansy."

"N'empêche, que parfois j'ai encore du mal."

"Tu as du mal pour beaucoup de chose."

"C'est vrai que toi tu es parfait, tu fais comme bon te semble…"

"J'aimerais faire comme tu dis, mais tout comme toi, je suis pas encore majeur, heureusement que Severus est mon parrain, ainsi il me protège moi et mon héritage. La tête de Fudge quand il a découvert que mon père avait mis tous les biens Malfoy à mon nom. A croire qu'il préférait que j'hérite de tout, même en étant contre son maître, plutôt que le ministère mainte main basse sur notre fortune. Et toutes les filles en âge de se marier, rêve de devenir ma femme uniquement pour mon argent. Quelle magnifique perspective !"

"Comme si tu te plaignais de ça, le Grand Draco Malfoy est devenu Le parti à avoir !"

"Harry, puis-je te remettre ta mémoire en place et ainsi te rappeler que non seulement tu vas hériter de ton parrain, mais aussi de la véritable fortune des Potter ! Tu es, tout comme moi, un très bon parti."

"Et dire que j'ai vécu quasiment 10 ans de ma vie dans une certaine misère, et me voilà, avec toi, plus grosse fortune de l'Angleterre. Draco à ton avis, comment aurais-je pu savoir que le coffre que j'ai découvert à mes 11 ans, n'était que pour le financement de mes études à Poudlard ?"

"C'est vrai que Dumbledore aime te cacher ton passé, ton héritage."

"Arrêtons de parler de lui, j'ai faim."

"Deviendrais tu comme Ron ?"

"Draco, trouve tu que je mange beaucoup ? Me traiterais-tu de « ventre sur patte » ?"

"Je dis plutôt que cela ne te ferais pas de mal devenir « un ventre sur patte » le temps de te remplumer !"

"…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry et Draco étaient progressivement devenus amis, et bien vite inséparables ; Ron n'ayant d'yeux que pour sa douce Pansy, et Hermione se préparant encore et toujours pour les Apsics. Ils avaient été très durs de les voir l'un sans l'autre, informant ainsi à la face tous la position qu'avait prit le fils de Lucius. Cela causa quelques désagréments, mais rien de trop grave. Harry avait grâce à Pansy, fait la paix avec Draco, et était devenu amis avec de nombreux Serpentards. Les futurs mangemorts avaient été à la surprise de tous plus chez les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles que chez les Serpentards, il y avait même quelques Gryffondors, ce qui ne choqua point Harry, ayant vu comment avait tourné Pettigrow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remus interpella Harry et Draco, alors qu'ils allaient sortir de cours, leur demandant de venir le rejoindre le soir même, dans les appartements de Severus, en compagnie de Pansy et Ron.

Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise quand ils leurs annoncèrent qu'ils les accompagnaient dans le cottage de Severus pour le week-end, le " May Day " leur permettant d'avoir 3 jours Hors de Poudlard. Ils acceptèrent immédiatement, et attendant d'être sur place pour avoir les réponses à leurs interrogations. Ils avaient bien évidement l'autorisation du directeur, qui semblait se faire une joie de leurs absences.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

L'endroit, bien que simple, était tout simplement magnifique, Harry s'y sentit comme chez lui à l'instant même où il y pénétra. Severus leur fit la visite. Ce n'est que dans la soirée, après le dîner, que les deux professeurs leur avouèrent la véritable raison de leurs venues.

"Remus, vas-tu finir par nous dire pourquoi nous sommes là ?" demanda Harry.

"Avec Severus, nous avons pris une décision."

"Qui est ?" Draco invitant son professeur à finir sa phrase.

"Remus étant enceint de moi, il est temps pour moi de prendre mes responsabilités." Déclara froidement Severus.

"C'est-à-dire ?"

Remus et Severus se regardèrent du coin de l'œil en rougissant.

"Vous vous êtes décidés ?" demanda Pansy.

"Décidés ?"

"J'ai demandé Remus en mariage."

"C'n'est pas trop tôt, Oncle Severus !" plaisanta Draco.

"Vous ne voulez pas faire un grand mariage ?" demanda Harry

"Demain."

"Demain ?"

"Nous allons nous marier demain."

"Sans prévenir qui que ce soit ?"

"Vous êtes là, c'est l'essentiel !"

"Même Ron et moi ?" demanda Pansy.

"Oui et non, nous avons juste pensé que cela ferait moins suspect si l'on vous emmenaient tout les quatre."

"Certes."

"Mr Potter, voulez vous accepter d'être mon témoin ?"

"Moi, je ne devrais pas plutôt être le tien, Remus ?"

"Non, en fait, j'allais demander à Draco d'être le mien !"

"Ça sera avec joie, Remus."

"Professeur Snape, sans vous offenser, pourquoi voulez vous que je sois votre témoin ?"

"Déjà pour faire définitivement la paix avec vous, même s'il n'y a pas les liens du sang, nous allons être de la même famille. Et je suis sûr que James et Sirius en seraient très heureux !" ironisa Severus en cette fin de phrase.

"Heureux ? Vous voulez dire qu'ils se retourneront dans leurs tombes ! ironisa Harry. Mais c'est avec honneur que j'accepte d'être votre témoin."

"Et nous ?" gémit Ron.

"Garçon d'honneur ?" demanda Remus

"Demoiselle d'honneur, Miss Parkinson ?" interrogea Severus.

Ce fut deux sourires éclatants qui leur répondirent.

"Bon, maintenant que nous sommes en famille, peut être serait-il temps pour nous de nous tutoyer !" plaisanta Remus.

"Sauf à Poudlard."

"Bien sûr, Severus, nous ne voulons pas montrer à la face du monde que tu es quelqu'un de civilisé et d'aimable, personne ne s'en remettrait !" plaisanta Draco.

"Remus, où allez vous vous marier ?" demanda Harry par curiosité.

"Dans un village sorcier du nom de Gessala."

"Et vous comptez vous marier dans quelle tenue ? Vous avez choisi vos bagues ? Vous avez réservez le mage marieur ?" demanda Draco.

"Gessala est un village un peu spécial, nous n'aurons qu'à nous présenter pour être marier."

"Dans le même genre que Las Vegas ?" demanda Harry.

"Oui"

"Las quoi ?"

"Las Vegas, Ron, c'est une ville en Amérique où l'on se marie sans grande cérémonie, quasiment à la va vite."

"Cela ne te dérange pas Remus, un mariage comme ça ?"

"Pansy, tu trouves que Severus et moi soyons très démonstratifs ?"

"Non, pas vraiment."

"Nous voulons que cela reste discret, sans chichi. Harry, tu sais très bien que si Albus et Molly avaient eu vent de tout cela, ils nous auraient obligés à faire un mariage en grande pompe à Poudlard, et c'est tout ce que nous ne voulons pas."

"C'est dommage, mais je comprends et respecte votre choix. Je ne pense pas que j'aurais cette chance !" ironisa Harry.

"Harry Potter qui se marie, ça sera l'évènement à ne pas manquer !"

"Sev arrête de l'embêter, ce n'est pas le moment."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Je ne sais pas, quelque chose se prépare, et je n'aime pas ça !"

Remus s'était levé en avait enlacé Harry, qui semblait épuisé.

"Il est temps d'aller dormir. Tu es fatigué, Harry, tu as besoin de repos. Demain, nous nous lèverons tôt pour y aller."

"Par portoloin ?"

"Tu as le choix Harry, soit portoloin, soit magicobus."

"Le choix est dur !" plaisanta Harry. Mieux vaut un supplice court, donc le Portoloin.

"Nous partons à 9h."

"Si tôt ?"

"Oui, pour choisir l'endroit de la célébration, nos bagues et habits, ainsi que pour vous. Bref de quoi nous occuper toute la matinée."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le lendemain matin à Poudlard, Neville ne savait plus quoi penser de ses amis, surtout de Hermione et Ginny ; il n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Pourtant Hermione était quelqu'un de sensé et d'intelligente, mais il semblerait que la fin de la guerre est annoncée la mise en vacances de son cerveau, sinon, jamais elle n'aurait pu faire ça. Et Ginny, il aurait pourtant pensé qu'elle s'intéressait à lui, mais non, loin de là. Et Harry et Draco qui n'étaient même pas là pour savoir ce qui se tramait ici. Il devait les prévenir, et le plus vite possible.

C'est ainsi qu'il se dirigea vers la tour aux hiboux, ne passant dans sa salle commune que pour rédiger un message.

"Hedwige !"

Le hibou, couleur de neige, se posa doucement sur son épaule, lui mordillant affectueusement l'oreille.

"Hedwige, j'ai un message pour Harry, c'est très urgent qu'il l'ai aujourd'hui. Je sais que tu tiens à ton maître, il faut qu'il sache ce qu'il va se passer à son retour."

Neville accrocha la lettre à sa patte et la chouette s'élança par la fenêtre.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Voilà la première partie, la suite ne devrait pas tarder, j'espère que cela vous a plu ! s'il y a des fautes, désolé, pas eu le courage de me relire.

Bye bye

Eni


	2. deuxième partie

**Auteur :**** Enishi-Haru (Eni pour faire plus court)**

**Rating :**** K, mais M pour la troisième partie **

**Genre : ****romance ou quelque chose dans ce genre**

**Pairing**** SS/RL, PP/RW **

**Disclaimer**** : Les personnages appartiennent à l'univers de JK Rowling.**

**Avertissement:**** Cette fiction est un slash, donc une fic qui met en scène des relations homosexuelles masculines. Si cela vous rebutent ou vous dégoûtent, cette histoire n'est pas pour vous. HOMOPHOBES, PASSEZ VOTRE CHEMIN !**

**Merci à Lapieuvredudesert et Lice-chan pour m'avoir convaincu que le début était bien.**

**MARIAGES ARRANGÉS**

**Deuxième partie**

La fraîcheur, douce et revigorante, de ce début de printemps, emportait avec elle les effluves des arbres en fleurs. Il était là, savourant le paysage et la nuit, une lourde cape sur les épaules ; le printemps était bien là, mais pas encore durant la nuit ; regardant les étoiles en une prière muette. Sirius, comment ne pouvait il pas penser à lui à cette instant, comment ne pas repenser à son sourire, sa fougue, sa joie cabotine lorsqu'il prenait sa forme animagus. Il lui manquait tellement. Avec Harry, il avait fini par faire le deuil de son meilleur ami, bien sûr la vengeance avait aussi aidé ; la mort de Bellatrix, Voldemort mais surtout de Peter leur avait permis de faire la paix avec leurs coeurs. Il était présent dans leur cœur, tel un ange gardien omni présent.

Rémus savourait sa nouvelle vie, qui avait commencé bien avant qu'il ne finisse par se laisser aller à ses sentiments pour Severus. Un sourire plein de tendresse flottait sur ses lèvres, se remémorant leur premier baiser. Severus lui avait offert la liberté, la délivrance de sa lycanthropie. L'épreuve avait été douloureuse, mais tellement attendu.

Severus avait travaillé avec Draco et Harry, à la surprise de tous ; et ils avaient finis par trouver un traitement, certes dangereux, car il combinait une potion et une incantation. Seul un puissant sorcier pouvait être capable de la lancer, et c'est Harry qui se porta volontaire. Severus avait tout confiance en ces capacités, tout comme Rémus ; c'est le cœur léger qu'il but la potion. Harry avait alors crée un bouclier autour de lui et s'était mis en transe et formulait inconsciemment l'incantation. Rémus cru qu'il était en train de se transformer, la peur pour les autres l'assaillant, se tordant de douleur, il restait cependant conscient que quelque chose différait aux autres transformations. Sa raison restait, son corps ne semblait pas se déformer, en fait, c'était à l'intérieur que tout lui brûlait, se fracassait. Petit à petit, Rémus perdait de ses formes, mais il arrivait à rester lucide, sentant alors quelque chose sortir de lui, une lumière, puis ce fut le noir total. Ce n'est que bien plus tard qu'il se réveilla, allongé sur un lit de l'infirmerie, Severus était à son chevet, un loup se trouvant à ses côtés. D'une voix douce, il lui présenta le loup, sa moitié animale, lui expliquant que sa part loup avait été séparé de son corps et avait prit sa propre forme, mais cependant, le loup restait une partie du sorcier. Le loup était plus gros que la moyenne, les yeux d'or et le pelage grisonnant. Severus lui raconta qu'il pouvait parler par télépathie avec n'importe quel personne, c'est ainsi qu'il avait découvert que le loup était bien plus semblable à Rémus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Il lui resterait fidèle jusqu'à la fin de la guerre. Harry avait dormi plusieurs jours de suite, son énergie magique ayant été absorbé par Rémus et Lunard, ainsi fut appelé le loup.

Une larme coula, se remémorant tout les événements heureux et tristes de ces dernières années. Enfin, il allait revivre, grâce à Harry, Draco, Ron mais surtout grâce à Severus. Sa raison de vivre.

De puissants bras entourèrent ses hanches, un baiser dans le coup, le faisant frissonner. Il pouvait sentir l'inquiétude de son amoureux.

"Pourquoi ne dors tu pas ?"

"Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, tant de changement depuis que j'ai été mordu, tant de souvenirs, tant de souffrances, de peines, de joies, d'amour. Tu m'as apporté tout ce que je ne pensais ne jamais avoir, ne jamais mériter."

"Tu mérites encore plus que tu ne le penses Rémus, je t'aime tant."

Severus desserra son étreinte pour laisser son ange lui faire face. Collant son corps au maître des potions, Remus enfouit son visage dans le cou de son bien aimé, respirant tout doucement. Se sentant enfin complet.

"Severus, crois-tu que cela soit une bonne idée pour Harry ? Tu sais qu'il n'aime pas ça !"

"M'en fiche ! De tout façon, c'est Draco qui va s'en charger. Demain, ne nous occupons que de nous, veux tu ?"

"Mmmm Entendu, mais si Harry n'est pas là pour le mariage, je me vengerais plus tard."

"…"

SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR

Un Gryffondor sait être silencieux, surtout si sa vie en dépend, et qu'il est seul, surtout s'il est seul.

Un gryffondor est discret, mouais, bah ça dépend des fois, mais faut vraiment qu'il soit seul pour l'être.

Un Gryffondor est une ombre, surtout quand elle se planque.

Un gryffondor fuit son assaillant sans se faire remarquer, sauf quand il est maladroit.

Hélas pour le Gryffondor, son agresseur est dangereux, un vrai Serpentard, rusé et qui a plus d'un tour dans ces poches.

Harry était perdu, essoufflé, sans aucun moyen pour lui de s'enfuir, ne voulant pas passer pour un lâche, mais aussi ne voulant pas que ses amis le laisse aux mains de " Ça ".

Tapit dans l'ombre d'une porte, Harry reprenait difficilement son calme et son souffle, attendant le moment propice pour agir. Mais tout cela était vain, quoi qu'il puisse faire, il était perdu.

SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR

Draco était sur le point de craquer, toutes ses pensées dirigées vers cette espèce de Gryffondor à la noix.

"Harry est mon ami, on ne fait pas de mal à son ami…même s'il le mérite…Harry, tu vas mourir d'une mort lente, douloureuse, très lente, très vicieuse, très…On ne tue pas un ami, même quand il s'appelle Potter et qu'il est le héros de la nation…j't'en foutrais des héros, moi ! Un poltron, oui ! Puissant quand il veut bien s'en donner la peine, mais là, il va regretter d'être né si je l'attrape !"

Draco était à deux doigts de tordre le cou à Harry, non seulement il ne se laissait pas faire, ce qui n'arrangeaient pas les choses, mais il rouspétait sur tout. Un vrai gosse, et après c'est lui que l'on traitait de feignasse égoïste (1). Mais pour rien arranger, il avait fini par s'enfuir, tel un couard, décidément le Gryffondor n'avait aucune éducation !

Mais un Malfoy a plus d'un tour dans son sac, il ne lui restait plus qu'à retrouver son "ami" et agirait en conséquence.

SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR

Harry était presque arrivé jusqu'à la sortie, mais un obstacle de taille avait surgit, le contraignant à replier chemin, il devait trouver un autre moyen d'en réchapper. Il s'était redressé et avançait tout doucement, ne voulant pas se faire remarquer. Il bifurqua et découvrit avec horreur son erreur.

"Harry ! "Cria d'une voix forte son ami Draco.

"Kyaaahhh !" fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint.

A coté du blond, Ron secouait la tête, parfois Harry lui faisait honte, mais là, c'était pire que tout ! Avec l'aide de Draco, il avait poursuivit son meilleur ami dans tout le magasin et avaient enfin coincé dans une cabine d'essayage. Car la raison pour laquelle Harry fuyait, c'est qu'il ne voulait pas que le Serpentard, trouvant qu'il avait besoin d'une vraie garde-robe digne de ce nom, joue à la poupée avec lui ; et ainsi lui fasse essayer un nombre infini de vêtements.

"C'est hors de question Draco, nous sommes ici pour acheter des robes de cérémonie pour le mariage, pas pour faire du shopping pour moi !"

"Harry, loin de moi l'envie de t'offenser, mais il serait temps pour toi de te débarrasser définitivement des vêtements de ton cousin, ils n'ont aucune forme, et tu as l'air d'un sac à patate ! "répliqua Ron.

"Et si j'ai envie d'avoir l'air ainsi ?"

"Harry, tu es comme qui dirait relativement très connu, il est HORS de question pour moi de te laisser continuer de t'habiller de façon aussi peu adéquat ! Fini les enfantillages ! Je te rappelle que tu vas avoir 18 ans, il serait peut être temps pour toi de faire ton âge ! Tu as l'air d'un première année ! Même Ron sait mieux s'habiller que toi, certes grâce à Pansy, mais il a fait les bons choix."

"Harry, s'il te plait. La douce voix de Remus apaisa Harry. Peux tu faire cela pour moi ? J'ai envie d'être fier de mon neveu, et je ne peux pas dire que tu fasses bonne impression pour le moment. Laisse Draco te relooker, s'il te plait ! Pour me faire plaisir."

Harry ne savait plus ou se mettre, Remus lui parlait comme s'il avait 5 ans, bien qu'il se conduise comme tel ; le regard de cocker de l'ancien loup-garou le fit craquer.

"C'est entendu. Mais pourquoi Draco ?"

"Parce que !" répliqua Severus, d'un ton qui ne sous entendait pas de suite.

"grmmm…"

"Et interdiction de ronchonner, gronda Snape. Je suis fier de toi, moi aussi Harry, mais il serait temps pour toi de prendre un tant soit peu soin de toi !"

Pansy, Ron et Draco, tout en rigolant, regardaient le Gryffondor se faire remonter les bretelles, tel un enfant. Cependant, la menace sembla porter ses fruits, car Harry finit par accepter.

SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR

A midi, après avoir passé 3 heures dans divers magasins, ils sortirent manger, la cérémonie de mariage n'étant qu'à 18h, suivit d'un repas dans l'une des auberges. Draco avait réussi sa tache, non sans s'être vengé sur Harry. Mais il était heureux du résultat, il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point son ami pouvait être beau.

Le Gryffondor était un jeune homme d'une agréable stature, légèrement plus petite et féminine que le Serpentard, mais l'un allait parfaitement avec l'autre, formant un couple harmonieux. Draco le savait très bien, lui et Harry étaient, avec quelques autres spécimens de Poudlard, parmi les plus beaux garçons.

Harry pour son physique légèrement androgyne et fragile, détonnant considérablement avec son pouvoir magique. Draco restait le plus masculin, ayant une plus forte stature, sans pour autant le rendre trop imposant. Même Ron, qui pourtant avant n'était pas le type même de l'apollon, s'approchait de ce titre ; la nature avait été généreuse avec lui, dépassant tout ses amis avec son mètre quatre-vingt dix, ses tâches de rousseurs s'étaient assagies avec les ans et son visage restait doux malgré la cicatrice qui lui barrait l'arcade sourcilière. Pansy aussi avait doucement changé, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement, devant au contact de Ron, une jeune fille douce, fière d'elle, mais d'une grâce époustouflante.

Ce qui avait le plus amusé Draco lors de la fin de la guerre, était l'acharnement qu'avait eu son parrain pour guérir définitivement Remus de sa lycanthropie. Le résultat était plus que satisfaisant puisque le gène du loup avait pu être séparé de l'humain. Avec la potion adéquate et un peu de magie, les deux entités s'étaient séparées. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de Remus après avoir bu la potion, non sans quelques frayeurs, de voir devant lui un loup. Il ne savait plus quoi pensé, le loup devait il rester avec lui, étant une part de lui-même, où devait-il le laisser partir ? Ce fut le loup qui répondit, par télépathie, l'informant que tout danger étant écarté pour l'humain, il n'avait pas de raison pour lui de rester ; qu'il était pour lui temps de former sa meute. Le loup partit conquérir la forêt interdite.

Severus avait aussi changé, à la surprise de tous, la menace de Voldemort et des mangemorts s'étant effacés ; son caractère devenait progressivement plus calme, et Neville avait fortement apprécié ce changement, le perturbant moins pour faire les potions.

Bien sur, Severus restait égal à lui-même, mais les changements restaient notables.

Draco sortit de ses pensées en se disant qu'il ne manquait plus qu'une nouvelle coupe de cheveu pour tout le monde, et peut être passer chez un optimagicien pour changer de lunettes ou subir une correction, pour son Harry. Il regrettait souvent que ces beaux yeux soient inutilement gâchés par ces affreuses lunettes. Avec l'aide de Rémus, il arriverait à le convaincre. Ensuite, ils allaient devoir tout s'habiller pour le mariage, se promettant d'être là pour que Harry fasse honneur à leurs amis et parents.

SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR

"Vous, Severus Alban Snape, voulez vous prendre pour légitime époux, Rémus Armant Lupin, à partir de ce jour et après, pour le meilleur, pour le pire, dans la richesse et dans la pauvreté, en maladie, et en bonne santé. Pour l'aimer et le chérir, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare ?"

"Oui, je le veux."

"Rémus Armant Lupin, voulez vous prendre pour légitime époux Severus Alban Snape, à partir de ce jour et après, pour le meilleur, pour le pire, dans la richesse et dans la pauvreté, en maladie, et en bonne santé. Pour l'aimer et le chérir, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare ?"

"Oui, je le veux !"

"Les anneaux, je vous prie."

Harry et Draco donnèrent à chacun l'anneau qu'ils avaient choisi pour l'autre. Anneaux reflétant la simplicité du couple qui s'unissait. L'Or blanc pour la pureté de leur amour.

"Je bénis ces anneaux…"

Severus prit l'un des anneaux, et prit la main gauche de Rémus.

"Severus, répètez après moi : Rémus Armant Lupin, prends cet anneau comme signe de mon amour et de ma fidélité…"

"Rémus Armant Lupin, prends cet anneau comme signe de mon amour et de ma fidélité…"

"… Au nom de Merlin…"

"… Au nom de Merlin…" finit Severus, fixant Rémus alors qu'il glissait l'anneau au doigt de son aimé de façon possessive.

"Rémus répétez après moi : Severus Alban Snape, prends cet anneau comme signe de mon amour et de ma fidélité…"

"Severus Alban Snape, prends cet anneau comme signe de mon amour et de ma fidélité…"

"… Au nom de Merlin…"

"Au nom de Merlin."

Rémus passa l'autre anneau au doigt de Severus.

"Je vous déclare maintenant, mari et mari. Vous pouvez vous embrasser."

Severus embrassa tendrement ses lèvres, les caressant, mettant tout son amour dans cet acte simple, et laissant Rémus sans le souffle alors qu'il se retirait.

Pansy, Ron, Harry et Draco applaudirent le nouveau couple.

SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR

C'est en sortant de l'église que Hedwige fit son apparition, semblant épuisée, il faut dire que le lieu du mariage était assez loin de Poudlard. Elle se posa doucement sur l'épaule de son maître lançant un hululement de soulagement.

"Hedwige, qu'est ce qui se passe ?"

Harry avait attrapé la missive attaché à la patte de sa chouette, avant qu'elle ne s'envole pour un autre perchoir ; et commença à la lire, blêmissant au fur et mesure de sa lecture. La regard abasourdit inquiéta Draco, surtout lorsqu'il lui tendit le message.

"C'est pas vrai ? Dites moi que c'est une erreur ! Un cauchemar ? Commença à hurler le Serpentard."

Rémus et Severus, inquiets, s'emparèrent à leur tour du parchemin. Leurs yeux s'élargissant d'horreur. Le silence glacial fut déchiré par Ron, qui avait aussi lu, tout comme Pansy, la lettre.

"Ils n'ont pas le droit Harry ! Ils ne peuvent pas te faire çà ! Même à toi Draco !"

"Severus ?" appela Draco, d'une voix étrangler.

"Il a osé faire ça dans notre dos ! Lui et Fudge n'ont aucun droit sur toi, Draco !"

"Harry ?" Remus regardait le fils de son ami, plus pâle qu'un mort, le regard vide.

"Je ne veux pas ! sanglota t-il. J'en ai assez subit ! Il est hors de question que l'on me force à me marier !" finit-il par hurler.

A SUIVRE...

(1) : Clin d'œil à Kyou Kara Maoh, un anime que j'ai découvert grâce à Lice-Chan, et qui est super. Avec un Gwendal qui ressemble étrangement à Severus, et un Wolfram étant presque la réplique de Draco. Anime que je vous conseille !

Et oui, vous allez vous demander : " une semaine pour écrire ça ?"

Bah vi…en fait, je savais pas comment mettre tout ce que j'avais à mettre en seulement 2 parties, c'est pour cette raison qu'il y va y en avoir 4. Histoire de ne pas bâcler cette fic. Et je dois avouer que j'ai écris cette partie seulement hier (rougit), vous avez jamais été, pas forcement en panne d'inspiration, mais en difficulté pour écrire ce que vouliez mettre… moi si, pour ce chap surtout !

J'espère cependant qu'il vous a plu, la suite devrait plus répondre aux questions. Mais chut ! Vous le serez en temps voulu.

Je dois avouer que j'ai légèrement copié sur le texte de magnétic attraction pour le mariage (dsl), mais avouer que les mariages se ressemblent assez souvent.

**Lolaboop**désolé, mais tu vas devoir attendre la suite pour savoir ce qu'il se passe à Poudlard.

**Tama**merci pour ta review, Remus et Severus ne sont pas au courant, et pour cause ! (rire sadique de Dumby).

**Garla**** Sama **Merci pour ta review, je suis très touché que tu aimes.

**Ane73 **voici la suite, merci pour ta review.

**Vega264** merci pour ta review, j'aime être sadique, et les réponses à tes questions seront pour la prochaine fois. (niark niark niark )

**Ouky83** voici la suite ! Et merci pour ta review.

**Mini pouce **je n'ai pas mis le pairing HP/DM pour une très bonne raison qui sera expliqué lors du prochain chapitre. Moi non plus je n'aime pas Dumby, et je vais énormément m'amuser avec le quatrième et dernier chap. j'espère quand même que cette suite te plait !

**Crystal**** d'Avalon **merci pour ta review, et voici la suite.

**Shinobu-Sû**voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle pourra te contenter en attendant la suite. Au sujet du « tome revu et corrigé » c'est assez compliqué, je dois l'abandonner pour mieux le reprendre. Cette fic est à l'origine une œuvre interactive et je faisais la remise à neuf, mais plus j'y ai pris du plaisir, plus j'ai imposé mon style et beaucoup de partie. Hélas, j'ai eu des remarques qui m'ont fait regretter d'écrire, et je suis resté bloqué. Sache cependant, que j'étais loin d'avoir fini la correction, et si j'avais continué, avec les autres, je crois pas que j'en aurais encore fini…comme qui dirait ça partait dans tout les sens ( pour être polie). Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais reprendre beaucoup de partie pour une autre fic, qui sera un slash, mais elle est un projet pour le moment. Désolé de te décevoir. Par contre, si tu veux lire l'original, tu le trouveras sur le forum de Harry Potter de la Warner. (le site officiel).

**Rose Potter **c'est amusant, c'est généralement ce que me dit Lapieuvredudesert quand je lui expose une des fics que je veux écrire, elle se demande d'où je sort ça ! lol Je savais pas que c'était si spéciale que ça, mais si t'aime, pour moi, c'est l'essentiel. Je dois bien avouer que l'intro n'a jamais été ma spécialité, en fait, je crois que je vais plus m'amuser à écrire les 2 derniers chap.

**History** Tu as deviné que Dumbledore est un manipulateur… je l'aime pas et comme on le montre trop souvent gentil, moi, je veux le montrer sous un autre angle. Par contre a savoir si Harry et Draco doivent se marier ensemble, tu le seras la prochaine fois.

**Ahalya**merci pour ta review, mais tu va devoir attendre le prochain chap pour avoir tes réponses. J'espère que ce chapitre ne t'a pas déçu.

**Lapieuvredudesert** ah mon amie….toi seule sait ce qui va vraiment se dérouler lol Et oui, je suis de retour ! Mais je sais pas si c'est un bon niveau pour l'ensemble, pour moi, l'essentiel est que je termine cette fic.

**Lyly** là voilà la suite, désolé pour l'attente !

Voilà, sur ce je vous laisse, j'essaie d'être plus rapide pour la suite. En espérant que cette partie vous ai plu, je vous salue. Désolé s'il y a des fautes, j'ai pas fait lire…seulement certaines parties.

Bye bye

Eni


End file.
